Hyoutei's Summer Album
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Hyoutei summer memories! The photograpic ones though. Poor Atobe...


Hyoutei's Summer Album

**AN:** Hi, I'm back! Yeah! This is for my new picture. XD Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

**School:** Hyoutei! Nya, it's the best! (To make fun of that is!)

* * *

"It's done!" Gakuto shouted.

"It is?" Choutaro asked.

"Kabaji, wake Jiroh up." Atobe ordered.

Kabaji replied and walked off. A few minutes later he was carrying back a sleeping Jiroh. Kabaji dropped Jiroh, waking the "sleeping beauty" up.

"I…I'm up." Jiroh mumbled, "I'm…zzzzzz….."

"Oi Jiroh, wake up. It's done." Atobe said.

Jiroh opened his eyes, "SUGOI! IT'S REALLY DONE?" He shouted.

Atobe smirked, "Yes, it's done."

Gakuto placed a brown colored book on the Hyoutei locker room table. All the regulars crowded around too see. The book said, "For Hyoutei Regulars Only!" Gakuto opened the book to the first page.

"Ah! SUGOI! There's me!" Jiroh pointed to a picture of him wearing a yellow no sleeved jacket.

"Hey! It's my hand!" Gakuto pointed to a small hand-like thing at the side of the picture. "See, Yuushi? I told you I was in it!"

"Ah, that's my head." Yuushi said. At the corner of the picture was no other than the Hyoutei Tensai.

Atobe was not happy. He twitched. "Why… WHY IS ORE-SAMA'S ARM THERE INSTEAD OF HIS BEAUTIFUL HEAD?!" He pointed to the arm that was around Jiroh's neck.

"Hey! My hat!" Shishido exclaimed, pointing to a small blue thing in the air. "It got blown away when I was sitting down."

"WHY?! WHY ISN'T ORE-SAMA'S HEAD IN THIS?! THIS IS TRASH!" Atobe screamed.

"Hey, Choutaro, Hiyoshi, and Kabaji aren't even in it! Be grateful." Shishido said.

"Wait! Wait!" Gakuto took out a black sharpie marker. He scribbled something or the top screen. "Picture taken by Choutaro." He read.

"Sempai." Hiyoshi started.

"What, Hiyoshi?" Mukahi asked.

"This." Hiyoshi pointed to the side where it said, "Heotei Photo Album"

"You idiot! Stupid, stupid idiot! You misspelled Hyoutei!" Shishido yelled. He pulled out a note pad and scribbled on it with a pen.

"You idiot! It's Hyoutei! H - y - o - u - t - e - i! Hyoutei!" It said. Shishido taped the note next to the picture.

Gakuto glared at Shishido, "It was just a mistake!"

"An idiotic mistake." Shishido glared back.

"WHY ISN'T ORE-SAMA'S HEAD IN IT?!" Atobe continued yelling/twitching.

"Your head was probably too ugly to be shown on camera." Gakuto shouted.

Shishido smirked, "That I agree."

"Ore-sama is not ugly! Ore-sama is the most beautiful thing out there!"

"When you mean 'out there' do you mean in space? With ugly space aliens?" The red-headed 3 rd year said. (Note: No offense to aliens!!)

"No. Ore-sama means on Earth. You are just jealous of Ore-sama." He brushed his hair to a side.

"Right…. Right…. And Choutaro is evil." Gakuto said.

Choutaro nervously coughed.

"Sugoi! Sugoi! I like the next page!" Jiroh cried.

Everyone looked at what Jiroh was looking at. It was a picture of Shishido and Choutaro during lunch. Again, Atobe's head was cut off. Only his legs were in it.

Atobe twitched, "Are… are you all just playing a joke on me? Ore-sama demands to have a better picture taken of him!"

"Who took this picture?" Shishido asked.

"Hiyoshi." Gakuto replied.

Shishido turned to Hiyoshi, "Nice picture taking skills."

Hiyoshi turned away, "Thank you, sempai."

Atobe pulled out his SHARPIE OF DOOM and scribbled down on the picture, "Ore-sama does not like this picture. Take it again!"

"Why did you scribble that down on Shishido-san's face?" Choutaro asked.

"I had no room." Atobe replied.

"Why didn't you scribbled over Jiroh's face on the other picture?" Shishido asked.

Jiroh did his puppy eyes. "You… wouldn't really scribble over my face right?"

"Ore-sama would never scribble on people's faces." Atobe said.

"And… you scribbled on my face because…?" Shishido asked again.

"You're too ugly." Atobe answered.

"I'm what?!" Shishido shouted.

"Gakuto, look at this photo." Yuushi, who finally got a chance to talk, said.

It was a picture of Gakuto and Yuushi. They were sitting next to each other. Gakuto was eating an ice-cream while Yuushi was reading… who knows what.

"Ah, Ore-sama took that. It's quite beautiful, yes?"

"It looks like any other photo in this giant photo album…" Shishido mumbled.

"What? Huh? Did you say something? Ore-sama's sorry; Ore-sama didn't catch that."

"Nothing. I said nothing." Shishido muttered.

"These pictures are great!" Gakuto cried, "Now let's scribble notes all over it!"

"I'm not messing with this _beautiful_ picture." Said Shishido sarcastically.

"Whatever!" Gakuto took out a marker and scribbled, "Gakuto and Yuushi are best friends; WAY BETTER THAN SHISHIDO AND CHOUTARO."

Shishido frowned; he snatched Gakuto's sharpie, crossed out way better then Shishido and Choutaro, and scribbled, "I'm Gakuto. I'm an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Gakuto shouted, "Yuushi, back me up!"

"Hn." Yuushi replied.

"That's not backing me up."

"Hn." He said again.

"Oi Yuushi."

"Hn."

"YUUSHI!"

"Hn."

"Hello?"

"Hn."

* * *

**An:** I'm stopping it at that. XD This is a one chapter story. If you want a sequel… please tell me. I'm being evil to Atobe again… hehe… 


End file.
